When the Titans go to Hogwarts
by MadHat11D6
Summary: The titans attend Hogwarts at the request of Dumbledore. ON HIATUS. Before I learned to write well...
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hi! This is my first fanever!ENJOY!**

**Dumbledore invite the titans to hogwarts, asking for their help. They go and make some discoveries that'll either strengthen or ruin their friendship. Hopefully, it's a lot better than it sounds. **

1: the letter

Raven's POV

The rest of the team was fight over breakfast while I attempted to meditate. The usual morning. Beast boy was fighting for something vegetarian, like tofu, and cyborg was fighting for eggs and bacon. Robin sided with cyborg, and starfire was trying to get them to stop fighting. Cyborg and Robin usually won. And beast boy had to wait for his food. Why couldn't they just take turns? Right. Because they're idiots.

I tried to focus on my mantra, _azarath, metrion, zinthos, azarath, metrion, zinthos, azarath, metrion, _CRSASH! I opened my eyes to see a screaming starfire and a large white owl trying to dodge her blasts.

"Starfire, knock it off," I said calmly, but of coarse it sounded monotone. "It's only and owl," then I noticed something, "And it has a note." I walked over and the owl flew over to me. I un-rolled the note of it's leg and read it.

_Dear Teen Titans,_

_I'm pleased to invite to come stay at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry for this school year. The reason for this is, seeing as 4 of you are non-magic, we need your help. I fear that a dark wizard may me back, and we need help to protect the students. If you decide to come, potions will be given to your teammates who don't look human. Please accept our offer, or more appropriately, our call for help. Send your answer back on this owl._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster_

A school for magic!? Somewhere I might actually fit in!?

"What's that?" asked Beast Boy, interrupting my thoughts.

"A letter. Someone's asking for help. Just read it." If he can. Surprisingly, he read it faster than me. Maybe he just skimmed. Or he's not as stupid as I thought. Why am I worrying about this!? He just read it!

"I think we should go." Said Beast Boy.

"We can't just answer every call for help we get. And what will the city do with out us?" Robin said, using his leader voice.

"I agree with Beast Boy," did I just say that out loud?! "We can leave some other Titans in charge of the tower. They're more than capable of handling themselves and the city."

"I agree with Rave and BB." Cyborg said, "We can't ignore a call for help."

"I too agree with Beast Boy and Raven. The other titans can handle the city."

"I don't like this." Robin can be so…paranoid.

"Majority rules." I mumbled. If they didn't hear me, I knew Beast Boy would. But they did. I wrote the note and tied it to the owl.

**A/n: ima say this once and only once. Review butbe nice! This is my 1****st**** fanfic!**

**Constructive criticism and ideas are welcome! I'm sorry if they may be a little out of character…can I use the excuse people change? =]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]**


	2. Chapter 2

2:

3rd POV

2 weeks later

The owl finally returned with a list of supplies, and instructions on how to get them, since they would be going undercover, and instructions on how to get to the Hogwarts Express. But when the owl came, it squawked at anyone who came near it besides Beast Boy and Raven. Starfire packed her who closet. Raven didn't bring anything but the essentials, as did Robin, And cyborg, and Beast boy. When they were done, they decided to get their stories straight.

"Someone needs to keep Beast Boy in check." Robin started.

"I'm not 5!" Beast Boy recoiled.

"No, but you're a loud mouth." Cyborg said. Beast boy pouted.

"I think raven should do it. She'd be the best at it."

"Okay." Raven said.

"Really, wow. Umm, you two will be friends from your previous school. The rest of us will be on our own. I think we can manage," Everyone agreed, then Raven teleported them to the leaky cauldron to meet Hagrid.

"Ello!" Said a very, very, very, large man as the Titans entered the bar.

"Are you Hagrid?" Robin asked.

"Yes I am. Follow me to diagon alley." Hagrid said in a rough accent. The titans followed him to a brick wall that folded up revealing a strange street.

"Welcome to diagon alley!" Hagrid said. The Titans got all of their supplies, and their robes, and got their wands. Then, hagrid dropped them off at a train station.

"Ok, we'll go through the platform one at a time, accept for Beast Boy and Raven. Starfire can go first." So starfire departed, and met a group of hufflepuffs and joined them on the train. Then Cyborg went and met a group of griffindors and Ravenclaws and joined them on the train. Then robin went, and met a certain white-haired slytheren who he joined on the train. Then beast boy and Raven started to go. To raven's delight, no one talked to them and they found their own compartment.

**A/n: Review, review, review!!!!!!!!!Please! constructive criticism and ideas are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

3:The Hogwarts express

Hermonies POV

Me, Harry, and Ron got on the train late. Again. And there were no empty compartments. Then I saw one near the back that only had two people in it. It was a very cute bot with tanned skin, brown hair, and big green eyes, and a girl with pale skin, jet-black hair, and violet eyes.

"Hello, there's nowhere else to sit, can me and my friends sit here?" the pale one didn't look up from her book. How rude.

"Fine with me." Said the boy smiling. He had such a strange accent that I could only tape to America. I'd never seen them before, and they looked to old to be first years. But me and the boys took a seat.

"Thank you. My name is Hermonie Granger." I said holing out my hand for the boy to shake.

"I'm Gar Logan, and that's Rachel Roth." He said shaking my hand.

"That's Ron Weasly, and Harry Potter." I finished. At Harry's name, I expected a different response, but Gar just said 'hi'.

"Where did you get that accent?" Ron asked bluntly.

"The U S of A." Gar said before I could scold ron for his rudeness.

"Right. What year are you supposed to be in?" Ron asked a little less rudely.

"We're 5th years. We exchanged from a school in America." Rachel said before Gar answered. She looked like a slytheren. And she sounded like a slytheren.

"Why don't you know who Harry Potter is?" Ron asked rather rudely. Why was he questioning them. Gar was about to say something, but Rachel replied,

"Because he's not famous in America. Neither is the Dark Lord." Never looking up from her book. Why would she call him the dark lord?! She was most definitely a slytheren.

"Why do you call him that?" she better answer me.

"Well, calling him he-who-must-not-be-named would imply that I'm afraid of him, which I'm not, and calling him Voldemort would make people think that I'm one of his followers, which I'm not." Rachel said briefly looking up from her book.

"If he's not famous in America, then how do you know so much about him?" These were some very strange people.

"She does a lot of reading." Gar said chuckling.

The rest of the train ride was just Gar talking to us about nothing in particular, and me trying to find out why Gar seemed to like Rachel, and enjoy her company when it seemed impossible.

But we made it to the school with out a problem and quickly got to the great hall for the feast.


	4. Chapter 4

4: The sorting

3rd POV

Everyone took his or her seats and the first years were sorted. Then Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement that few people were expecting.

"This year, we'll be hosting some foreign exchange students from America. Please make them feel welcome and show them around, they're all 5th years, but they need to be sorted." Saia Dumbledore gesturing to the titans.

Starfire's POV

"Anders, Kori," a scary looking woman called. I wished so much to be with my new friends in hufflepuff! Then they lady put and old hat on my head.

Hmm, you're brave, not very cunning, and moderately smart…but your loyalty stands above all so you right for

"Hufflepuff!" Oh joyous! Everyone at the hufflepuff table cheered and I found my new friends. I hope Robin could be in hufflepuff too…

Robin's POV

"Grayson, Richard." Called a slight woman. I walked up and sat on the stool before she placed the talking hat on my head.

Well, you're quite brave. Clever. Loyal. But also very cunning. You're a hard one. Slytheren, or Griffendor. Hmmm…. I say

"Slytheren!" yes! I joined Draco at the table as cheers erupted from the slytheren table.

Beast Boy's POV

"Logan, Garfeild." Called a woman. Curse her to the pits of hell for calling my full name. That wasn't cool. I'd get her after I picked something up at that prank shop I saw while I was getting my supplies. I sat on the stool and she place the talking hat on my head. Cool.

Your not a bright one, but you're very loyal, and cunning, and brave. Hmmm…you're a hard one. hmm…your more cunning even than Draco Malfoy! But your Braver than most people… how about,

"Griffindor!" Cool. That took a really long time though. I didn't know I was so hard to figure out. I joined the people from the train at the table.

"That took a long time!" Ron said.

"What took so long?" asked hermoine.

"Uhh, he couldn't decide between Slytheren, Griffendor, And Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw was out."

"Seriously! You, were almost in Slytheren!" Ron looked dumbfounded.

"The hat said that I was more cunning than Draco Malfoy, whoever that is" The stared at me with their mouths hanging open.

"What?" they were starting to scare me.

**A/n:wadiya think? Honestly, beast boy is thuper cunning, and malfoy can be…and I think beast boy is hard to figure out unless you already know his history…and if you don't, look it up!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: thanks to those people ho did read my story. I just want you to know that it made me feel all warm inside that a couple people didn't read the first chapter and give up. Anyway, oh with the story!

Chapter 5:

Raven's POV

Beast Boy's sorting took longer than the rest. But now it was my turn.

"Roth, Rachel" called the old woman with the sorting hat. I walked up and sat on the stool, then got a hat placed on my head.

_Well, this would be a whole lot easier if I could get inside your head._

Sorry, I thought and opened my shield a bit.

_Hmm, a very bright girl. Loyal, cunning, brave. Hmm, you could fit into anyone of these houses. But your braver than most. Better be…_

"Gryffindor!" bellowed the hat. Cheers came from the Gryffindor table and I went and sat by beast boy, who was probably cheering the loudest. Then cyborg got sorted and was a quick Dumbledore said a little speech before food appeared on the platters on the table. I just took some tea and watched everyone else talk and eat.

Hermione's POV

How on earth did Rachel get into Gryffindor!? I thought for sure she'd be in slytheren! She calls he-who-must-not-be-named the dark lord for crying out loud! Was the sorting hat charmed!? UHG! Breath, breath. On the plus side, Lupin's teaching the dark arts this year. That'll be great. He was my favorite of everyone who's taught the dark arts. But still, I probably have to share a room with Rachel! Lucky me. How can Gar stand her?! She's not normal. I'm going to do a background check on her family. Something's off, and I'm going to find out.

"Hermione!" shouted ron, probably for the 3rd time.

"What?"

"Are you going to eat anything? It's almost time for dessert." Of course he memorized when dessert was. I grabbed a piece of chicken and started eating.

"What is that?!" ron said gesturing to something on Gar's plate."

"That would be tofu."

"Why are you eating that?! There's perfectly good burgers and chicken right in front of you!" Gar made a disgusted face, and seemed to ignore ron. He was probably a vegetarian.

"He's a vegetarian." Rachel answered for him, "and yes, that does mean he doesn't eat, or use anything made out of animals." Rachel said when ron looked confused.

"Why would you do that?!"

"Ronald!" I cut in; he was being so rude!

"Dude! I-" Gar stated, but was silenced by a look that Rachel gave him. What were they hiding?

**Hermione's good at keeping her thoughts to herself, I guess. Yes, Beast Boy was about to say something along the lines of, "I've been those animals!" which would be awkward, and their cover would've been blown on the first day. So please review! If you read it, it would be cool to see what you think, your ideas, or some constructive criticism!**


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Chapter 6! Thanks to all of your reviews! 61 hits! And to answer Lyla D., Kinda. Things shall be explained in later chapters! On with the story!

Chapter 7:

Hermione's POV

My night was actually pleasant. Rachel was very quiet. I have absolutely no idea what came over me yesterday. I didn't realize how rude I was being. Gar is cute, and nice. And funny. Was I jealous?! No! I barely know him! Snap out of it Hermione! Lets see what we have today.

1st hour: Transfiguration with Ravenclaws

_2__nd__ hour: Defense against the dark arts with Hufflepuffs_

_3__rd__ hour: Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherens_

_ Lunch _

_4__th__ hour: Herbology with Hufflepuffs_

_5__th__ hour: History of Magic with Ravenclaws_

_6__th__ hour: Divination with Slytherens_

_7__th__ hour: Divination with Slytherens._

Oh no! Double divination with slytherens! It can't be that bad. Just attempt to leave them alone. Then I went to get some breakfast.

"Hermione! What took you?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing, just thing. Did you guys read the time table?"

"Double divination with Slytherens! I know! The rest of the schedule is fine though."

"Slytherens can't be that bad!" Gar said. "I was almost one of them!" Oh yeah. I had forgotten that.

"He does have a point. They can't all be bad." I agreed.

"Just most of 'em" Ron mumbled loudly. Does that make any sense? Mumbled loudly. Hmm…What's gotten into me? Hermione. Get a hold of yourself. You're being extremely random. We chatted like that for awhile, then headed off to our first class.

Wow. Gar was smarter than he looked. He was amazing at transfiguration. I'd have to ask him about it later. Maybe he could show me his secret. Unless he was cheating. But I don't see how you could cheat in transfiguration.

"Good job Mr. Logan." Professor McGonagall said astonished. He was about as good as she was. Rachel and I came in second. She was able to turn into a raven after awhile, and I was a cat. I guess I should stop over analyzing things. She probably could have been a Ravenclaw too. And her and Gar were just friends. Wait. What does that have to do with anything? I swear, I'm losing it.

Raven's POV

Beast Boy was a little too good in transfiguration. I would need to talk to him later. Now, I was just following the group to Defense against the dark arts. That class sounded interesting. But then I was stopped by Hermione.

"If a gave off any bad vibes towards you yesterday I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." **(a/n I do. Jealousy and an over eccentric Rothica.)** She had given off very bad vibes towards me yesterday. But I was being a little rude. Disrespectful.

"It's okay. I was being disrespectful." Her eyes widened at this.

"Well, I hope we can be friends." Don't push it.

"Maybe." Did I say that? I guess I did. I don't need a lot of friends. But I do need some. But we got to our seats just in time to hear Beast boy Whisper something to us.

"Lupin's a were wolf?!" Beast Boy! You're going to blow our cover if you keep acting like this! I sent the thought to his head, and he replied with an apologetic look.

"Who told him?!" Hermione asked Ron and Harry.

"We didn't I swear! He just guessed!"

"How did you know?" Hermione looked worried.

"I…uh…he…"

"He has a way with animals. No one really understands it." I explained before he blew our cover.

"That would explain how you were so good in transfiguration!" Hermione was smart. She knew how to connect the dots. We needed to be careful not to give her any more information.

"If you would be so kind as to quiet down so I can begin the lessen." Lupin said smiling. A few kids giggled. Mature. That lessen went by quickly. It was really easy. For me at least. And Hermione too, it looked like.

**Whadiya think? The next chapter should be up later today. I stopped the chapter because it was getting to long. Review! Review! Review! Please and thank you! I really did try to make hermione less mean. I'm sorry if i ofended anyone by her extreme rudeness in previous chapters.=] **


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I decided to update my other story. Go to my profile and check it out! And I got 105 hits! Yay! On with the story!

Beast Boy's POV

Okay, so, Raven was pissed. I'm pretty sure she was pissed at me. Great. I'm gonna die. I did good in transfiguration, so what! I'm not allowed to do something I'm good at? I guess I wasn't supposed to because 'it might blow our cover'. I'd have to do a lot more to blow our cover. Which I almost did…I like DADA, it's taught by a werewolf! That's so cool! Transfiguration is easy. Now we're headed to care of magical creatures. This is gonna be fun…

Raven's POV

When we got to Care of Magical Creatures, we saw that large man who helped us get our supplies.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione! How are ya!" Hagrid said in a booming voice.

"Good, you?"

"I'm great!" he looked exited.

"This is Rachel, and Gar." Hermione said. He mood swings were killing me.

"How's it been you two?"

"Good." I said before Beast Boy could start talking. If he started, he wouldn't stop.

"You've met? Well Gar, you're going to like this class." Great, another one for beast boy to try to blow our cover. But with that, we gathered into a group and waited for class to begin.

"Hey potter," Malfoy spat, "I see you've lured in the new trash."

"Fuck off Malfoy." Ron said. I was getting tired of this boy. So I turned around and glared daggers at him. Then I saw Robin next to him. Lovely. Malfoy ran away. Robin was more hesitant. But he left.

"Again, that was brilliant!" Ron said. I glared at him and he shut up. Beast Boy laughed. I glared at him, but he was unfazed. He laughed again. I was not in the mood for this. I was having a good day too. Then class finally started. We were working with a creature that I didn't catch the name of. While he was talking, people were looking at him like he was crazy.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, you can only see these if you've seen death. That's why most of you probably don't see them." Well, I could see them. I looked at the rest of my group. Ron and Hermione obviously couldn't see them. I couldn't tell if harry or Beast Boy saw them. I was guessing Harry could. But I'd have to ask beast boy later. The lesson ended quickly, but they were actually cool looking. The rest of the day passed by quickly, for me at least. After dinner I got a letter

Meet at hagrid's hut when everyone in your room is asleep.

_-Robin_

The girls in my room fell asleep quickly, so I suited up and flew out the window.

Hermoine's POV

I was trying to sleep, but I just couldn't. Then, I saw one of the girls in my room get up, change, and jump out the window. I turned my light on and went to the window. To one was there, or anywhere in sight, but Rachel's bed was empty. I went to the common room to see if she was reading down there like she usually is. But I only found harry and ron.

"Hermione, what are you doing up?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't sleep, then I saw someone jump out the window. I can't find Rachel anywhere, so I decided to investigate.

"I woke up to someone jumping out our window too! And Gar's missing. So I woke up Ron so we could investigate.

"You know what, that's their business, we can investigate if they do it again." Ron said yawning. He was probably right, so we just went back to bed.

Raven's POV

Beast Boy and I were the first to Hagrid's hut. And Beast Boy was green again. Soon after, the rest of the team showed up, looking like them selves again. Robin was last. He mumbled something about Malfoy being crazy.

"Okay, I got a note from Dumbledore saying to patrol the school's border. Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire, patrol from the sky. Cyborg and I will get a ground view." And that's what we did for the next hour. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. So we went back to our dorms, and I quickly fell asleep.

**Review. Please and thank you! So, I'm not following any particular time line, but my own. Once again, Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I rewrote this chapter several times to get it right. And it was family movie night. I know, excuses, excuses. Anyways, ENJOY!**

Chapter 8

Hermione's POV

The next month went on. Rachel and Gar had been sneaking out every other night. We had no idea what they were up too, so we didn't want to follow them just yet. I finally did the background checks on the new students, and everything checked out. Rachel seemed to be ignoring everyone but Gar more often, and it was starting to bother me. Half the time she wasn't even reading, which if she was I would understand. Some of the time she was sitting on her bed mumbling to herself. No matter what, her and Gar never failed to sneak out every night. Somehow, they managed to get out the window and out of sight before one of us could get to the window. It was becoming frustrating. But if we tried to follow them without a plan, we'd probably never find them.

Raven's POV

Hermione seemed to be ranting to herself while I meditated, and it was becoming annoying. But I learned to tune it out; I'd have to living with Beast Boy and Cyborg. Seriously. Then, as if on cue, beast boy came up and knocked on the door.

"Is everyone decent?"

"Yes." Hermione said while I completely ignored him. He opened the door and looked at me as if my curtains weren't drawn.

"Rachel, Dumbledore wants to talk to us." I wonder what he wanted now.

"Okay." Was all I said. Beast Boy was growing on me. Bt there was no way I would let him know that. I secretly wanted to get to know him better. But I didn't know how to go about these sudden craving to get to know him. Then we somehow got to Dumbledore's office while I was lost in thought.

"Nice of you to join us. Now, first thing's first; has anyone become suspicious of you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not that we know of." Robin answered. I was still watching out for Hermione, but somehow I doubted that she didn't suspect anything.

"Good. I don't want anyone to know just yet. Now let's get to the point of this meeting" Dumbledore said. "There are rumors going around about something in the forbidden forest. I don't know what it is, but I hope you can find out."

"So you want us to patrol the forest tonight?" Said Robin.  
"Yes. Get going after dinner. Go on and eat." Said Dumbledore. And so we did. Of coarse, I wasn't hungry, so I had some herbal tea.

Hermione's POV

I didn't see the others again until dinner. But I could tell there was something that Gar and Rachel weren't telling us. I was dying to find out. But I couldn't just ask. But they disappeared again after dinner. This was getting frustrating.

Raven's POV

After dinner, we suited up and headed to Hagrid's hut. When the others showed up, we headed to the forest.

"Look for anything out of the ordinary." Robin said. We already knew not to make a sound. We walked on. Then I sensed something. I looked over to Beast Boy to see if he sensed it too. He looked on edge.

"Beast Boy, do you sense that too?" I asked. He just nodded. Robin looked at us.

"What is it?" he said, in full on leader mode.

"Something's…off." Beast Boy said.

"What?" Robin asked. I looked at Beast Boy.

"I don't know." I said. This was getting freaky. For me, that was saying something. Then Beast Boy's ear twitched.

"Something's growling at us." He said. Then I heard it. It was getting louder. That was when I sensed it. It was a demon. Not a powerful one. It was probably a servant to another one.

"It's a demon." I said. Then it showed it's self. It attacked, and we fought.

Hermione's POV

I heard an explosion and looked out my window. The other girls were asleep, and Rachel was still nowhere to be found. What I saw surprised me. It was coming from the forest. I saw flashes of green, black, and blue. Then I heard a few more faint explosions. What was going on out there?! I quickly ran to awaken the boys, but I found them in the common room.

"Did you see those lights?" I asked. They nodded.

"We heard the explosions to. We were going to investigate."

"Wait. I think that might be a bit dangerous." I said. Not a second later we heard a sonic boom, and everything was quiet. I ran up to my window. Nothing. It was over.

Raven's POV

We ended the demon quickly. He wasn't powerful, but he wasn't weak. We hurried back to the school to report to Dumbledore. And made our way to his office.

"Enter." Dumbledore said.

"We found out what was in the forest." Robin said.

"It was a demon. Not powerful, but not weak." I finished.

"Of coarse. I know for a fact that you've dealt with a much more powerful demon." He said smiling.

"But why would a demon be lurking out there?" Asked Cyborg.

"Maybe it was sent by Voldemort." Said Robin.

"Why would Voldemort send one that was so easy to take down?" Asked Cyborg.

"Yes. Why would such a powerful wizard send something so not powerful? I do not understand." Said Starfire.

"Voldemort is not one you can understand. I'll worry about this. You can go off to bed." Said Dumbledore. And we did after he thanked us and said good night.

When Beast Boy and I got to the common room, we were surprised to find that some people were awake. Were we that loud?

"Where have you been?" Said Hermione.

"You missed some explosions and a light show going on out side! Must've been a nasty fight." Said Ron.

"We saw it." Beast boy said. Hermione looked like she was about to ask us where we were again so I told her part of the truth.

"We were in Dumbledore's office."

"Why were you in there?" Ron asked.

"That's none of your business." I said.

"Come on guys, we need to get some sleep." Harry said before anyone could say anything else. We said our goodnights and left for our dorms.

**Okay. There you have it. I no it was long. And possibly boring, but just bear with me. It'll get better. Review! I would like at least 1 review before I update again. And don't say I don't get updates cuz I don't have readers! 137 hits! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm soo sorry I haven't updated! I rewrote this chapter like a million times just to get it right. I'll try to update sooner next time!**

Chapter 9

Raven's POV

Another month had gone by quite uneventfully (except for a couple demon attacks). Robin had begun to question why we were still here. And honestly, I was too. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that Hermione was on to us, and she'd clued harry and Ron in. They never tried to follow us, but I had a feeling that they would soon try. Apparently, they have a history of it.

I was currently waiting for the girls in my room to fall asleep while silently meditating. Then one of the girls got up, I assumed it was Hermione. I quickly feel back on to my bed and pretended to be asleep. She opened my curtain, and then I heard her descend the stairs.

Hermione's POV

I got to the common room to meet Ron and Harry.

"She leave yet?" asked Ron.

"No, what about Gar?"

"Nope. I think we should go talk to Hagrid. He always knows what's going on." Harry said. That was true. Over our past years here, if there was a problem, he usually knew about it.

"You should go get you're cloak." I said. Harry nodded, and ran back up to the boy's dormitories.

"Gar's gone." He said when he came back, cloak in hand.

"Well we better go. The faster we are, the sooner I can get some sleep." Ron said. That was so like him. We huddled together, and harry threw his cloak over us. Then, we started off to Hagrid's.

           

As we neared Hagrid's hut, we started hearing voices coming from the inside, which seemed to belong to students. We threw off Harry's cloak, and went to knock on the door. The small house became silent.

"Hagrid! Open up!" Ron yelled, becoming very impatient.

"Er…Coming!" Hagrid replied. Then Hagrid opened the door, and stood in the doorway so we couldn't see inside.

"What are you doin' out at this hour?" He asked.

"Investigating." I said. "Hagrid, who's in there."

"I don't know what you're talking about. No one's in here but me." He replied.

"Then can we come in?" Harry asked. Hagrid looked nervous.

"I think you should go back to yer beds. Don't want to get caught."

"Well I think we should just tell them." Said a monotone voice that I recognized as Rachel. This is where they went? "Dumbledore said they'd figure out eventually. It seems pointless to keep it from them now." She said. Hagrid sighed, and stepped away to let us into his hut.

We were met by Rachel, who was wearing a dark blue cloak, and was floating? She blocked our way, and our view.

"You tell no one what you see in here, understand? She said. Giving us a death glare. All we could do was nod. Then we were met by another girl I recognized as a Hufflepuff named Kori Anders. But she was wearing a very revealing purple out fit, and she was floating. What was going on?

"Hello new friends!" She said, hugging us in a death grip.

"Uh, Star. Let them breath." Said a boy wearing a mask. Was that Dick Grayson?

"My apologies." Kori said, pulling back.

"That's quite alright." Ron said. Pervert. Then I saw a very robotish looking guy on the couch. Was that the Ravenclaw, Victor Stone? But what about Gar? Then I saw a green mouse by Ron's foot. The mouse turned into a green Gar. What the heck?! I stared wide-eyes. Ron screamed and took a step back. The green Gar just laughed.

"Bloody hell! What going on here?!" Ron almost yelled.

They launched into a story about who they really were, and what they could do. It was a bit much to comprehend.

"Wait, so why are you green?" I asked Gar, or beast boy.

"I got some disease, and the cure was really weird." He said. I looked at him, waiting for more.

"You're not gonna get more than that. He doesn't really understand it." Said victor, or Cyborg.

After they told us everything, they did an actual meeting, and we all went to bed.

**I'm sorry! I couldn't figure out how to do this just right. I'll post the next chapter if I get a good amount of reviews to stroke my ego. =)I'm writing another version of this that ya'll should read. It make's more sense. It'll be posted later today or tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry for all of you who care! I had major writers block and I was practicing my writing. Truth be told, I don't really like this one, but I'm going to finish it!

3rd POV

"The girl is there. I've made sure of it." The man said to his master. His master smiled, his snake like features twisting it to a sneer.

"Perfect. Bring her to me." He ordered.

"Yes master." The man hurried out of the room. Voldemort sat back. How he despised these spineless weaklings. But once he had the girl, he wouldn't need them anymore.

She would help start it all. And in one swift move, she would end it all. But in his favor. Now she thought she was good, but that wouldn't last. He would mold her; bring her to her true potential, unleash her evil. And together, they would take the world.

Now he was no fool. He knew that her power went unmatched, even by himself. He would mold her, use her, control her, and then be done with her. He knew he couldn't do this without her power, but he also knew he couldn't keep her around afterwards.

It would be such a shame, to let power like that go. But once she knew her potential, there would be no stopping that. She could destroy him, and he wouldn't have that.

He closed his eyes. He did not sleep; for once you die once sleep does not come. But they didn't know that. He wouldn't be bothered now. He could think, plan. He almost smiled at the thought. No one would be able to stop him. Not even Potter. The world was going to be his.

…Meanwhile not far from there…

The girl stirred, sitting up in bed. The voices. They were back. She instinctually clutched her chest. Her heart was racing. She got up and began packing her things. She didn't know where she was going; she just needed to get away.

She jumped from the window, soaring though the sky. She always loved this feeling. Freedom that can only be experienced in the air. She flew into the forest, and took out her things.

She set up, and got into her meditation position. She began chanting her mantra.

"_Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…"_

_ You can't escape it Raven. They're going to find you. He's going to find you._

She ignored the voice.

"_Azarath…Metrion…"_

_ They're coming, and they're going to get you._

_ "Azarath…"_

_ You can't escape your evil. Your friends will reject you. You're not like them. Much more Powerful. _

She gulped, trying to ignore them.

_You will be alone. Unless…_

A searing pain exploded all over her. She screamed, and trees uprooted, flying everywhere. The pin intensified, causing tears to well up in her eyes. It was unbearable. Rocks and plants were flying everywhere, and every time they hit something, she felt it, intensifying her pain.

One last explosion. One last scream. And everything went black.

**If I get reviews I will try to update!**

**-Used to be Rothica-now the MadHatter**

**-MadHat**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I must apologize for the lack of updates. Again. I lost focus and all the jazz. So, please, read on, to chapter 11 (finally)

Chapter 11

Hermione

A screamed scrapped the night, jerking me awake. Where did that come from? I looked around, breathing heavily. Something was missing. I got up, and checked Rachel's bed. Sure enough, she was gone.

Oh no…something's wrong.

I quickly got dressed, and slipped on some shoes, before running down to the common room. There was an audible _thump_, and Gar came running down the stairs. Harry and Ron, following lazily.

"Did you hear that too?" I said.

"Hear what?" Ron said, sounding frustrated.

"That scream," Gar said.

"I didn't hear anything," Ron said, "Can we please just go back to bed?"

"Nope," Gar said.

"Something's wrong. We have to figure out what it is," I said. Ron mumbled something about things always going wrong in the middle of the night.

Gar started walked towards the exit, "Well come one, we have to find the others."

3rd person

The beast knelt before it's master, dropping a girl at his feet.

"Well done," the man said, drawing his hands over her, but not touching her. "Leave me."

The beast crawled away. _Why didn't master give him his reward?_ He thought, crawling back to his hole. _Why did master not keep his promises?_

Voldemort chuckled darkly, rising to his full height. _Foolish demon._ He thought, turning back to his throne. Now, he had the girl. Step one a success. Next, he needed to pull her away from her so-called friends. And once he did that, she'd be his to mold.

He chuckled again, quite pleased with the way things were going. Not that he would have expected them to go any different.

"Malfoy," he said. The man stepped forward, kneeling.

"Yes master."

"Take the girl to the room," Voldemort said. "And make sure she's comfortable."

A/N yeah, so that was chapter eleven. And by the way, that other story I was gonna put up never got put up because my computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING. So yes, this is my only harry potter teen titans story for now. =] also, please check out my other story, midnight flight. It's a house of night maximum ride crossover and It's NOT LIKE THE OTHER ONES! Okay, so, please review and all that jazz. I'll try to have chapter twelve up soon.


	12. Chapter 12

I am soooo sorry I haven't updated! I've been working on my own book, and I nearly forgot about my stories! So, without further adieu, CHAPTER 12!

Chapter 12

3rd POV

Cyborg lay awake in his dorm room in Ravenclaw. Right about now, he should have been recharging his batteries. But with the under usage of his sonic canon and such, he didn't need to. And so, he lay awake, listening to the sounds around him.

He could hear one of his roommates snoring loudly, the chirps of the crickets (or whatever magical bug it happened to be) outside.

It was a clear night. All the stars were visible, the moon was nearly full. Cyborg almost wished that something would go wrong just so he could go outside and get a nice workout.

It was quite sudden, and Cyborg noticed right away, when all of the bugs stopped chirping. At all once the night had fallen silent.

It was an eerie silence. Unnatural.

Then, Cyborg jerked out of his bed as he heard a high-pitched wail scrap the night like a hot knife through butter. It was distant, he could tell, and none of his roommates seemed to hear it. But it was definitely enough to this teen to jump into action.

Hermione POV

I follow Gar through the hallways, heading towards Ravenclaw. We needn't go too far, as Victor was already out of his room and headed right towards us.

"I'll get Robin, you guys get Starfire."

Gar nodded. "On it."

"What exactly is going on?" Harry said, after Victor had run off to go find Dick Grayson, otherwise known as Robin.

"I think its Rachel—er—Raven. She wasn't in our room when I heard it."

Gar had a strange expression on his face, and then started walking faster.

"You sure she wasn't just meditating somewhere or visiting Hagrid?"

"Do you honestly believe that Rachel would go and visit Hagrid by herself? And she usually just meditates on her bed. And I doubt she's in the room of requirements," I said.

"Where did the scream come from?" Harry said.

"The forest, I think," Gar said.

"Then we'd better hurry," I said. "She could be in serious danger."

I know, short and kind of boring. But I'm working on the next one RIGHT NOW! And I promise awesomeness! Or, I guess, I hope for awesomeness. Review?


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the lack of update…again. I have plenty of excuses for those of you still reading this…so…yeah. Chapter 13!**

Raven POV

_Raven…wake up…get out…Raven…_

I sat up quickly, suddenly pulled out of my sleep. I sat for a moment, trying to control my breathing. Good going Raven. First you try to leave and then you get captured by the dark lord, inadvertently pulling your friends into this…mess. I shouldn't have even gone to Hogwarts in the first place. Too many people, too many powers…

I sighed, and stood up quietly, so not to wake anything up that might be near. I could feel that there were demons here. Minor demons, but demons all the same.

I walked around the room, trying to get a feel for my surrounded. There was no window in my room, and it was too dark to see.

My senses were muted. The only emotions I could feel were my own. I sat on the ground. Might as well get some meditation in…

_Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…Azarath…Metrion…_

There was a crash, and I was startled out of my moment of peace. The door to my room flew open, and a few men, and a woman walked in.

"Time to get up princess!" the woman said. "Can't keep the Dark Lord waiting now can we?"

I stood without a word. It was no use fighting now. I'd need to wait until the right moment…

"And don't you try anything funny!" the woman warned. "Or you may find yourself in a great deal of pain," she laughed.

The men pushed me out of the room, dragging me down the hall and into a much larger room.

We walked in. It was him. Voldemort. The people around me stopped and kneeled to him. It was disgusting. Almost pathetic…

"What are you doing!" he snarled. "Get our guest a seat!" a couple people scurried away and returned seconds later with a cushiony chair.

"Sit," he said. I stayed standing. He clicked his tongue. "Deny my hospitality as long as you want. It won't change anything."

"What do you want from me?" I said, not wanting to have to stand – or sit – through whatever lies he had come up with to get me to join him.

"Ah, right, let's get to the point. I have a proposition for you."

**It's short, I know. A few people are probably OOC. I'll try to update faster…review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for not updating in, like, three months. Well, enjoy this chappie! And please read the note at the end!**

Chapter 14:

3rd POV

Voldemort smiled at the demon princess sitting before him. He wondered how he'd never thought of such a plan before.

The plan was simple: capture the girl and offer her a fake proposition. One that no intelligent being would ever agree to. After she refused, he would break her. Beat her, implant nightmares. However long it took him, he would break her. And then she would be his, and he could use her to destroy all of his obstacles. A perfect plan.

"I have a proposition for you," he said, his snake like features twisting into a fake grin.

Raven stared at him, unblinking and unimpressed. How could this man ever think that she would work with him?

"You're going to work with me, or I'll kill your friends."

Raven stared at him, still completely unimpressed. "You don't have them here, and yet you threaten me with their lives?" She shook her head. It was going to take a lot more for her to give up.

"Oh, I have my ways."

"I won't," Raven said. She knew her friends would get her soon. She never expected Voldemort to be such an incompetent fool.

Voldemort sneered at her. "Fine. You'll regret this decision. Take her back to her room." His death eaters complied.

He smiled to himself. Step one was complete. Next step: Break the girl.

Hermione POV

We all sat in Hagrid's hut. It seemed as if we were waiting for something to happen. Waiting for something that never was going to happen. What we really needed to do was come up with a plan.

Raven was gone, and ever second we wasted here, she could be even farther away. Or worse; it could be one more blow, or hex thrown at her. We needed to find her.

"What are we doing just sitting here?" Garfield demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dick just shook his head. "We're thinking. We need a plan, we can't just show up and expect everything to go right."

"He's right," Harry said. "We need a plan."

Gar sighed. "Fine. What do we do?"

Everyone looked around at each other. After a moment, our stares started to feel hopeless.

Suddenly, I had an idea.

"I think I know what to do," I said.

**Alright, what'd think of that one? Sorry it's so short! Anyways, I have a new story up (since I had writers block with this one) in the teen titans section. Could ya'll please check it out? It's called mark of the demon. That would make me happy, and when I'm happy, I get excited and start updating everything. Thanks! =)**


	15. IMPORTANT

Hey guys, so this definitely isn't an actual chapter. If anyone was following this story, for now I think I have to announce that it's on hiatus. I've mature a lot as a write since I first posted the story and I don't know if I can really finish it at this point.

I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed/faved/alert. It really does mean a lot to me.

Also, I got a review from someone called M that pointed out that beast boy is a vegan, not a vegetarian. They pointed it out like I was an idiot, and me being me, couldn't let that rest. I know there's a difference between being vegan and vegetarian, but if I remember correctly the show only calls him a vegetarian. At the time when I wrote this I wanted to stay truer to the show, so, yeah. =) But it's whatev. A lot of the stuff I put in this story makes little to no sense.

**THIS IS IMPORTANT: I have another Teen Titans story called The Mark of the Demon. It'd really mean a lot if anyone who reads this could check it out. Maybe review it. =) thanks for reading =)**


End file.
